Perfect?
by Bittersweet Farewells
Summary: Every single day, it was the same routine: Wake up. Pain. Patrol. More pain. See Sam happy with my own cousin. Heartbreak. Anger at myself and everyone else. Frustration, fear, and outrage. Then, tears that would eventually lull me to sleep. All for what?


_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters from __Twilight. T.T_

* * *

_Perfect…just _perfect_, _I thought to myself sarcastically.

It was Valentine's Day—absolutely and most positively the _worst_ day of my life. And what's worse was that we were at the Cullen's place, only because Seth and Jake had practically dragged me there. And now I was standing near the back of their living room in this _stupid _outfit, at a _stupid_ party, in a _stupid_ house full of_ leeches_.

In the corner of my eye, I saw the mind-reader—_Edward_, or whatever—shoot me a look. I rolled my eyes, thought him up a few swear words, and then stared down at the cup I was holding. Esme, who was the only one of _them_ I could actually tolerate, had handed it to me with that smile she always seemed to have plastered on her face. The drink was some sort of foreign, fancy one that I'd never seen before. It was also bloody red. _Haha, _very _funny..._I took a small sip. It tasted sweet…berries, maybe? I thought I tasted alcohol, too. _Oh, what the hell. _I gulped it down.

I was only here for Seth's sake. I didn't like him being amongst these _bloodsuckers_, unsupervised. So that was the only reason I was still standing there, forcing myself to stay when all I really wanted to do was run away from these horrid-smelling vampires.

"So, Ness…heard about what Jake has planned for you, today?" I heard Seth ask that half-vampire, half-human they called Renesmee.

"No," her high-pitched voice said in response, her face immediately brightening. "What is it? Oh, please tell me?"

"Seth, you _idiot_!" exclaimed Jake from beside the kid. He punched Seth's shoulder in annoyance as my brother doubled over in laughter.

Jake…I used to actually like the guy. We'd been somewhat similar in a way—both of us were yearning for someone that we couldn't have. But ever since that _Nessie _girl had been…_born_, he'd changed dramatically. Now, all of his thoughts surrounded her and the bloodsuckers. And it sickened me.

I seriously didn't get this whole imprinting deal at all. Though, I_ had _considered that imprinting on someone someday would maybe…_just_ maybe, allow me to escape the pain I suffered every time I saw Sam. Even just _thinking _his name still hurt me, because along with it came the flashes of memories that I'd been subconsciously holding onto for so long. But imprinting was rare, and probably impossible for me because I was a girl wolf.

"That was _close_! What the _hell_ wrong with you?" I heard Jake hiss too low for the hybrid to hear, thankfully interrupting my train of thought.

"Jeez, Jake…Lighten up! You know I wouldn't have told her," Seth said just as lowly in response.

"Oh, no…I bet you would've told her, eventually." I let my gaze fall on the source of the voice—the freaky psychic. She was smiling knowingly from the couch with her blonde bodyguard's arm around her. Surprisingly, he was looking at _me_, his eyebrows furrowing as he gave me a look I recognized to be the please-calm-down-and-try-not-to-attack-my-wife look, from the many other times he'd given me it.

"_Sure_, Alice...It's not like you _saw_ it, or anything," said Seth, obviously glad that the pixie freak couldn't see the future if it involved us wolves or the hybrid.

"I do have my ways, Seth," she replied simply, before reaching up to give her bodyguard vamp a kiss on the cheek, wanting his attention.

Looking around the room, I saw that almost everyone was the same as the couple on the couch. Jake and that little girl were now giggling—yes, _giggling_—about something. The mind-reader and that leech-lover, _Bella_, were whispering incoherent things to each other. Dr. Fang and Esme were just looking at each other with goofy grins on their faces. And the tall blonde and the muscled dude were just…like they always were, only _worse_. Don't ask me to explain.

Seeing this, I was suddenly furious. I was outraged at all of the bloodsuckers and the wolves…_especially _Seth. I hated how he could talk to our mortal enemies in such a casual manner. How could he betray me like that? I hated being in this place. It disgusted me. I _knew_ coming here on this day would be a horrible idea.

I ran out the door and phased as soon as I was outside, instantly shredding my clothes in the process. I just went where my wolf body was taking me, not wanting to think about anything at all.

Unfortunately, I wasn't alone in my blank thoughts for long.

_Leah._

I growled. _Go away, Seth._

_Where are you going?_

_I don't know. I just want to be alone, okay? Now, will you just go back to those bloodsuckers you love, like the little leech-lover you've become?_

It was silent for a long moment. _Leah, come back…_Hurt leaked through the link that we shared. I _almost_ caved at that.

I shook my wolf head and pushed myself to run faster. _Shut up, Seth._

After a while of more silence, I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore. _Good boy._

I rolled my eyes and growled in frustration. What was the point in going back? No one really wanted me there, anyway, and _I _surely didn't want to be there. Every single day, it was the same routine: Wake up. Pain. Patrol. More pain. See Sam happy with my own cousin. Heartbreak. Anger at myself and everyone else. Frustration, fear, and outrage. Then…tears that would eventually lull me to sleep.

And I had to put up with that crap, all for what? Just so I could protect a bunch of leeches? No way…not anymore.

With another growl, I broke into a sprint. Why did my life have to be so screwed up? I hadn't done anything wrong…and yet, people seemed to continually be blaming me for the flaws I couldn't help.

It was then that I caught his scent—strong, yet distant, and distinctly human. I slowed to a stop and looked around, curious, though I didn't know why I was. Before I knew it, I was heading towards the scent, being…_pulled_ by it, a strange, but oddly familiar feeling growing in my chest.

I entered a small clearing, and that's when I saw him. A small gasp escaped his lips as he stumbled back, his eyes wide with complete fear. Somehow, it didn't feel like I was staring at a stranger.

"Holy shit!" That was the first time I heard his voice. It _shook_ me, for lack of a better word. My whole body tingled, and my heart…it felt as if…as if it had never been broken.

Was this it? Was all that love-at-first-sight crap actually happening to_ me_?

But I knew the answer, already…because I felt _no _pain at all for the first time in _years_. I completely forgot about Sam…my dead father…my poor mother…and my leech-loving brother. I couldn't remember why I was angry…why I hated everyone…even the fact that I was a beast. All I knew and saw was the guy in front of me, who was now shaking in terror as he stared at my monster self.

He seemed familiar, even though this was the first time I'd ever seen him. Then I realized why. His jet-black bangs hung slightly over his widened eyes—which reminded me of Sam. But it didn't hurt…it didn't hurt at all to look at him like it did with Sam. And the_ pull_…the unmistakable pull that urged me to get closer—it tugged at my heart like strings...or rather, steel cables.

My heart sank when I saw what he was clutching in his hand. A heart shaped box of chocolate, I guessed—typical for a day like today. But that meant that he had someone to give it to—a particular someone with long hair and underwear other than a pair of panties.

That complicated things a bit.

It was quiet for a long time, the sound of just our breathing filling the air.

Just then, a link appeared—Jake, of all people. His thoughts broke the silence and echoed mine from earlier, though I didn't think he meant it in the same way I had.

_Perfect…_just_ perfect…_

* * *

_Note:_

_Yes...I know it's a little late for a Valentine's Day story...I apologize. ^^"_

_Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! ;)_


End file.
